Who is Austin Moon?
by RaurAuslly123
Summary: Ally is part of the newspaper club and in order to save it from being dismantled she comes up with a story that is sure to gain the student population's attention. She is going to uncover the mysteries behind the school's mystery boy, Austin Moon. She never told love to mess up her plans.


**Heyyyyy! Welcome to my story. This is my first one so I really hope it turns out well.**

**Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

* * *

I walk out of the newspaper club room with my eyebrows creased and my lips in a thin line. I can't believe they want to dismantle the club!

They can't do that! I won't let them do that...

**FLASHBACK**

_"What?!" I yell, "why would they want to do that?!"_

_Trish sighs and shakes her head, "Principle Gordel said because of budget cuts from the school, they'll have to get rid of the club."_

_I slump down in my seat and throw my hands up in frustration, "but why this club? Why not chess?"_

_Trish shrugs, "He said that the students haven't been impressed with our news reports so they're going down the drain. We have been getting a lot of negative feedback from some kids that the papers aren't interesting enough so the principle thought that since we're not a very popular club, he'll get rid of it" she explains_

_My frown deepens, "We are very popular!" _

_Trish gives me the are-you-kidding-me face, "Ally, in case you haven't noticed, you and me are the only members of this club. At least chess has five members."_

_My shoulders slump in defeat, "So...what are we going to do? I don't want to lose the club, it's my life right now, it's where I belong"_

_She sighs, "I know but what can we do? Principle Gordel said that the only way we can keep the club is of we find an interesting topic that will make the student population want to keep the club. We have till March 10th, he said."_

_I nod and looked up at her, "Then that's what we'll do, we'll find an interesting topic and write about it"_

_Trish nods slowly, "Interesting like what?"_

_"I don't know yet but we'll figure it out!"_

_"Whatever"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I am now walking around school with my mind fully on what we should write about to keep the club. I definitely can't let this club be dismantled. Why you ask? Because I really want to make my parents proud. I don't want to be a disappointment, I don't want them to leave me.

I was so into my thoughts that before I knew it, I collided into something hard but too soft to be a wall and fell backwards towards the ground. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact but it never came. I felt a warm hand wrapped around my wrist and opened my eyes to see who it was. My eyes started from the ground and followed the boy's body up to his face. Blonde hair and brown eyes with hazel rings around them is what my eyes met.

Austin Moon.

He pulled me up-right by my wrist and handed me my books that fell. We stood there in front of each other and stared at one another for a while. His gaze was intense, like his dark hazel eyes were looking straight into my soul. I began to feel a bit uncomfortable with his heavy stare so I shift my gaze towards my shoes.

"T-Thank you" I stutter out.

He stared at me for a couple more seconds, "Watch wear you're going" he finally says as he walked around me and headed off to wherever Austin Moon goes to.

I frown at his indifferent attitude but it was quickly replaced by a bright smile as a light bulb in my head lit up.

Austin Moon! Of Course!

I have to text Trish!

ooooooOOoooooo

"Really? Are you serious?" was the first thing Trish said to me as she sits down at our lunch table with her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

I nod frantically, "Trish, this can help up save the club!"

"So your idea of keeping the club is to follow Austin Moon around to uncover the Austin Moon Mystery that everyone is talking about?" She clarifies

I smile, "Exactly! 'm sure everybody wants to know who Austin Moon is. We've been asking this question for a very long time but nobody ever wants to talk to him because they think he's intimidating but now's the time for everyone to finally get to know the real Austin Moon. People make up rumors and stuff that he never denies but we can never be sure, he's just so secretive. The only person who he hangs out with is the weird Dez guy and I think that's really funny because they are like polar opposites. Austin is all dark and mysterious while Dez is very colorful and super weird."

Trish sighs, "I guess so. I want to know what that guy, Austin, is about anyway. So when do we start stalking the guy?"

I gasp, "Trish! We will not be stalking, we'll be observing"

She shrugs, "Same thing"

I ignore her comment, "I think we should start soon, we'll need as much information on him as possible if we want to get people interested"

"Then let's start tomorrow then" she says

I grin, "So we got are story?"

She nods, "We got our story...we actually we don't have our story subject"

"Same difference!"

After staying after school to discuss more about our plan, it was finally time for me to go home and get some rest.

When I step foot outside the school building it was pretty dark outside...should I take the normal way? it I go that way, it'll be really dark by the time I reach home but the other way is shorter...but the other way is also dangerous. I never go that way because it is the bad part of town and not a place for people like me.

I bit my lip and make my way down the shorter road. I walk with my hands wrapped tightly around my backpack straps and my reflex and alert on high. My head snaps behind me when I here footsteps but I saw nothing...maybe it's just my imagination, yeah, I'm so scared, I'm imagining things...

There goes those footsteps again.

No, Ally, you're imagining things. There is nobody behind-

"Ahhhh!" I close my eyes and scream when I felt someone grab my arm, "No! Get away from me!"

The hand raises up to my face and covers my mouth, making my screams inaudible. The person drags me into an alley and lets go of my arm but my eyes remain closed as I tremble with fear, "please don't kill me..."

"I'm not going to kill you, calm down" a voice says

Wait. I recognize that voice. I stop whimpering, open my eyes slowly and they met hazel orbs.

"Austin..." I whisper but then it dawned on me, "Why did you kidnap me?!"

He rolls his eyes, "I didn't kidnap you. Someone was following you so I took you. You're welcome"

I frown, "thank you...?"

"What are you doing in a place like this anyway, Dawson?" he ask

My eyes widen, "You know me?"

"Well duh, who wouldn't know a loudmouth like you?"

I twitch, "Loud mouth?!"

He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by another voice, "Austin! It's your turn!"

I look behind me and there stood Dez Wade, Austin's best friend.

Austin sighs, "Well, I can't let you walk around in a place like this so, follow me"

I would have protested but I didn't want to walk around like this by myself either so I followed him to wherever he was going. We walked deeper into the alley and as we walk, I here people, many people and the crowd gets louder, like were going towards it.

Then I see it, bright lights and people cheering and shouting as the performer on stage puts on a show for them. I stare awestruck at the scenery until I noticed Austin was not beside me anymore, "Austin?" I call out. As soon as I did, the MC up on stage does the same thing and Austin emerges from behind the stage curtains.

He's going to perform?

A track began to play as Austin grabs a mic and brings it up to his lips. What came next shocked me.

Austin was rapping...Austin raps!

**"Steven" **(Jake Miller)

_Yeah, look_  
_Let me tell you about a kid named Steven_  
_He's slowly running out of things to believe in_  
_Every couple of months his mom leaves him,_  
_for no good reason his step-dad beats him_  
_Not too many friends, only ever had a few of them,_  
_but recently they don't want anything to do with him_  
_Always eating lunch__ in the bathroom__ stall,_  
_he just wants to feel normal and be cool again, yeah_  
_Always feeling like the outcast, he's been going crazy ever since his dad passed_  
_He needs guidance and advice but instead_  
_he only has breakdowns and flashbacks of the car crash uh_  
_It's been getting harder everyday, if he was still around everything would be OK_  
_'Cause his dad was always the light at the end of the tunnel,_  
_but now that same damn tunnel is looking dark and grey_  
_He keeps quiet in the back of the class_  
_and when the bell rings Steven hurries home fast_  
_scared to death the other kids will kick his ass on the long walk home_  
_'Cause its happened in the past so_  
_He's getting used to the black eyes and fat lips_  
_but all he's got is a fake smile and cut wrists_  
_Wishin' he could walk right up to them and show them the scars_  
_and say look you're the reason that I've done this_  
_Maybe they would finally understand and go back to how it was before it all began_  
_But he's just a little different so they taunt him and they beat him_  
_Yeah it's all just fun and games, they don't give a damn, yeah_  
_His older brother ain't around, in and out of jail__, hanging with the wrong crowd_  
_He's been doing coke__, smoking weed, getting drunk all his life he's a shame_  
_no, he's not too proud_  
_Now his habits are rubbing off on his little bro yeah, but guess what?_  
_Little did he know that every time he did a line,_  
_every time he lit a joint,_  
_every time he took a shot he would set the mode,_  
_So Steven's sitting in his room getting high now_  
_Doors locked, music up, with his lights out_  
_He just takes another toke til his room fills with smoke_  
_5-6-7 hours til he knocks out_  
_Now he started stealing pills from his mom_  
_8-9-10 at a time and now they're gone_  
_and maybe for a moment all his problems seem to fade,_  
_but the high fades too after not too long_  
_and that's when it really sinks in and that's when it hits him_  
_that these god damn drugs won't fix him_  
_Curled up on the floor, can't take it anymore_  
_Now he's talking to God 'cause he's the only one that gets him_  
_On his knees, looking up, can't stop crying_  
_"God I know we haven't talked in a long time_  
_but this time I really need you. Please God help me, say something_  
_just give me a sign, because now I'm falling apart and_  
_I don't think that I can do it. Please God, give me the strength_  
_to pull through it. Tell me, Should I give up? I could end it all right now._  
_I just don't know if I'm brave enough to do it._  
_'Cause there's gotta be a better way than suicide._  
_Try to wait it out, give it time, you'll be fine._  
_But it's been so long and I still haven't been able to get rid_  
_of all the thoughts that I feel inside. So sick, so angry, so mad_  
_and to top it off no one even knows that"_  
_That's when he stood up, wiped his tears, walked over to his desk_  
_and got a pen and a notepad_  
_He just couldn't see it getting any better_  
_So on a cold dark night in December, Steven knew exactly what he had to do_  
_But first he sat down and wrote a couple letters_  
_One to his step-dad, one to his mother,_  
_couple to the kids at school, one to his brother_  
_Bringing them the pain that they once brought him_  
_tear drops on the paper __one after another_  
_Yeah, I hope that you all feel guilty._  
_'Cause I'm broken now and you can't heal me_  
_And now you're all an accomplice in murder_  
_each and every one of you has chipped in to kill me_  
_So the reason that I'm writing you this evening,_  
_is to say goodbye and to tell you that I'm leaving_  
_But don't hold your breath 'cause I ain't never coming back_  
_Sincerely yours, Steven_

When the song ends, tears are threatening to fall from my eyes...it was just so...sad.

When Austin is done, he doesn't stay on stage to soak in the applauds and cheers from the crowd, he just walks off and makes his way towards me.

When he sees me he scoffs, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

I sniff, "because I didn't know you could rap! Why don't you tell people?"

He shrugs, "So why did you end up here in the first place?"

"I was taking a short cut home" I answered

He nods, "I'll walk you"

I shake my head, "You don't have to"

"Yeah I have to, it will be on me if something happens to you" he says and we start walking.

Even though his face looks cold as he says that, I couldn't help but smile, "awww, you're worried about me!"

He rolls his eyes, "far from it actually"

I pout at that, "you're so mean"

"What can I say, I'm a mean guy"

I shake my head, "No, you're not"

He raises a brow at me, "You just said I was"

"Well, I didn't mean it"

He frowns, "Why would you say something you don't mean?"

I sigh, "You are so difficult..." I say and we continued to make small talk...well I continued to talk and he ignored me and answered when he wanted to. I stop walking when we reached my house.

I turn to him, "thank you for walking me home"

He shrugs, "No problem" he says and begins to walk away.

"See you tomorrow!"

he waves a hand from behind and stuffs his hands into his pockets as he disappears into the dark.

I smile. I can't wait to tell Trish that I got some juicy info about Austin Moon!


End file.
